Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) have many advantages over conventional light sources, such as incandescent, halogen and fluorescent lamps. These advantages include longer operating life, lower power consumption, and smaller size. Consequently, conventional light sources are increasingly being replaced with LEDs in traditional lighting applications. As an example, LEDs are currently being used in flashlights, camera flashes, traffic signal lights, automotive taillights and display devices. LEDs are also becoming more prevalent in residential, commercial, and industrial lighting applications.
Canopy lighting is one type of lighting commonly used in commercial and industrial lighting applications. Currently available LED-based canopy lighting employs monolithic lighting techniques. Specifically, canopy lighting often employs multiple sub-units and it is the current practice to use the same type of sub-units within a single lighting canopy. Specifically, the sub-units often have the same distribution of LEDs and use the same type of reflector cup for every LED. This rigid design approach does not afford a design freedom and limits a canopy's usefulness across multiple lighting applications.